


Got Room for One More?

by Thalassophobic_Waffle



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Related, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Sleep, Spoilers for C2E111
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalassophobic_Waffle/pseuds/Thalassophobic_Waffle
Summary: Fjord, looking forward to sleeping in his hammock, finds that it's already occupied by a certain wizard.
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Got Room for One More?

**Author's Note:**

> I barely edited this so bear with me here. Spelling mistakes and wrong grammar may be present.

The Mighty Nein, one by one, floated up out of the salon of Caleb’s tower to their rooms. Fjord, however, decided to stay. Despite the hectic day they’ve had up in Eiselcross (a damn white dragon showed up!), he couldn’t sleep. His mind was racing.

Fjord paced around the library, his hands brushing against the spines of the books. Plucking out a book, Fjord looked at the faded green cover. _Dwendalian Farmers Almanac: 810 PD_. He flipped through the pages, glancing at the various diagrams and sketches. After putting the book back, Fjord noticed he was alone. Seems like Caleb decided to hit the hay early today.

Fjord stepped on the closed iris in the center of the room and muttered up underneath his breath. Rising upward, he smirked to himself as he did a little flip.

Feet touching down, he pushed open the door to his room. A quick inspection of the room, everything seemed to be in order. The runes on top of the table were faintly pulsing red. That’s new.

Heading into the meditation room, he stopped himself. Something was odd about the table aside from the glowing runes. He counted the books on the table. One, two, three four, five-

Only, there were only four. Huh. That’s odd. He sifted through them and noticed that the book with the crown and cat was missing. What was it called again? Fjord shrugged. Someone probably borrowed it.

In the meditation room, he noticed the faint ray of light peeking through the crack in the door on the other side. The flicker of candlelight seeped through the gap. He crept towards the door and pushed it open. Inside, nothing was amiss.

That’s if you’re excluding the wizard snoring softly in the hammock. He was swaying side to side like a mother rocking her child. Caleb’s auburn hair hung on the edge of the hammock, the missing book dropped onto the floor. Fjord can hear the gentle purring of Frumpkin from _somewhere_ within the room.

Fjord couldn’t resist against the fond smile that wormed itself onto his face. Seeing the human in such a vulnerable state triggered something inside him, and he doesn't know what. He grabbed a nearby folded blanket, covering Caleb with it. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the wizard’s forehead, and went to bed himself. The moment he laid down, exhaustion finally caught up to him, and he drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

In the morning, Fjord awoke alone. The blanket that Caleb used was folded up on the bedside table. After lacing his boots and strapping on his armor, he made his way towards the dining room.

The room was devoid of people aside from Caleb. He flipped through the pages of the same book from last night, petting Frumpkin with his other hand. Fjord grabbed the chair next to the wizard, looking over the river of words he didn’t understand. He leaned forward and whispered in Caleb’s ear.

“Y’know, a hammock for two isn’t such a bad idea. Isn’t that right, Caleb?” Caleb flushed an adorable shade of pink. “You never know when a certain wizard might join you for the night.”

“I hope I didn’t intrude last night. I was only going to be there for a little but…”

“No worries. I’m not comfortable with sharing it with everyone, but you’re an exception.” Fjord couldn’t help but chuckle when Caleb went from a light to deep pink. “Hey Caleb, I was thinking-”

_SLAM!_

Interrupted by the sudden opening of the door, Fjord shook his head. “Maybe later.”

And later in his room, he was welcomed by a bigger hammock and a wizard nestled in it, looking up and smiling at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
